


For Now

by kitkatbyte, kitzeproductions



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Avenue Q, Embedded Video, Ensemble Cast, F/F, Fanvids, Gen, Humor, M/M, Other, Video, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 11:50:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16136633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkatbyte/pseuds/kitkatbyte, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitzeproductions/pseuds/kitzeproductions
Summary: All of the characters in QaF have ups and downs. This is a feel-good Ensemble about taking what life throws at you.All seasons: 1-5Song from Avenue QVidder: WendyOriginally released in 2006 for a holiday gift exchange.





	For Now

**Author's Note:**

  * For [keewick](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=keewick).




End file.
